User blog:TheOceanspray99/The happy Harbor dance. A YJ fan fiction.
Just something new. Wally asked Artemis out to a dance, but she ends up going with her giant-7-foot-tall He-man freak boyfriend instead. It's ninja boyfriend vs. He-man boyfriend! YJ fan fiction. The Happy Harbor community dance. Wally wasn’t in the best mood. Happy Harbor High was hosting a community dance and he didn’t have a date. He had in fact asked Artemis to the dance a few weeks ago. When he called her to confirm, he got some terrible news. Wally remembered the call with intense detail. Once he dialed his phone, he said, “Hey, Artemis, I was just calling about the dance. I got you this corsage, and I just wanted to know what dress you’re gonna wear. You know, so the colors don’t clash or anything.” “Umm… About that Wally, you remember Troy?” “Troy, you mean your giant 7-foot-tall-he-man-freak -boyfriend that cheated on you last year?” “Yeah him…. He said he was sorry.” This hurt Wally. He was actually looking forward to going with her. “What?” “Yeah, you know, he’s a good guy once you get to know him? And he got me flowers , he’s sweet, isn’t he?” “Yeah, I guess so.” “Save a dance for me?” “Sure, see you Arty.” Wally hung up his phone. He took a look at the corsage he had bought. He and Artemis were walking down the streets of Happy Harbour when they saw this. Artemis thought it was beautiful, she wanted it badly. It cost about 45 dollars, but that’s what you do for loved ones. Wally had sold several of his PS3 games to buy it, now it had all gone to waste. AT THE PRE-DANCE SET UP. Wally had no choice but to be the DJ for the dance. Spinning tracks had been a hobbie of his, might as well make some cash on it. He was promised 50 dollars, so he had enough to re-pay himself for the corsage. He was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black best and black fedora hat. When the the chaperones annouced to the set-up crew that the doors would be opening, he simply said, “Bring on the hell.” WHEN HE DANCE STARTS!!! Once the dance started, the place had gone insane. Megan and the cheerleaders were sitting in the corner making out with their boyfriends, some crazy people had been starting dance battles, and he was pretty sure somebody had spiked the punch. Wally played a catchy dance song for all the dancing freaks. It was Yeah 3x by Chris Brown. By the last verse, he saw Artemis walk through the door with her giant He-man freak boyfriend. It was pretty much ninja boyfriend vs He-man boyfriend. She didn’t seem that comfortable with Troy. Wally knew he didn’t stand a chance, but he wanted to try. Wally walked up to her, “Hey Arty.” She turned around and faced him. “Oh, hey Wally.” He face lit up when she saw him. Like he was be the best part of her night. Troy walked up to her and slung his freakishly large arm around Artemis’s shoulders. “Hey,” he said to Wally, “You’re that red headed lesbian chick Arty always talks about.” Wally didn’t laugh at all. “I’m a boy.” Wally was going to give Artemis the corsage, but he looked at her dress and saw that she had her own corsage. Troy had gotten it for her and she looked beautiful with it. He had to change the subject, “So, I’m the DJ. Got any request?” “Uh… Yeah. Put on the song by that fat hermaphrodite, Lady Goo-gah!” said Troy. “Troy means Lady Gaga. Put on Bad Romance or something,” said Artemis. “Sure,” replied Wally. He then left the couple alone to dance to the requested song. He stared at them through out the whole song. Once the song ended, Conner approached him. “Hey Wally.” Wally was lost in thought for a second. Conner had to pinch him to get his attention. “Ow! What is it Kon!” “Play something slow, so me and Megan can dance together.” Wally nodded. He used his laptop, which was connected to the stereo, to change the song. He picked up the mic and said, “Alright, we’re gonna turn thing real slow. Anyone like Adele?” Once Artemis heard his words, she grinned. He knew she loved Adele, but the problem was that Troy thought Adele was just a fat person. He screamed out, “Boo! That Adele chick is a fatty!” Artemis slapped him, “Shut up Troy! Adele is a goddess!” “Hey, she slapped me! She can’t do that!” Troy started scream like a little kid who had been stuck in his parents mini van for 2 hours. Wally ran up to calm him down. “Dude, calm down!” “Get away from me!” he punched Wally in the eye. Wally held his ground. He kicked Troy’s groin! Troy let out a high pitched squeel! Troy regained his strength and tackled Wally into the snack table! He punched Wally dozens of times until a chaperone calmed him down. “Hey, you two, out!” The chaperone pulled them both by their ears and kicked them out the school doors. Artemis ran meet them outside. She had realized what a jerk Troy was and wanted to break up with him. Once she saw them, she instantly ran up to Wally. “Are you okay?” His shirt was torn, his left eye was bruised, and his shoulder was dislocated. He only said, “Just a few injuries. I’ll be fine.” Troy got up and said, “C’mon babe, that dance sucked! Lets go!” Artemis shook her head. “Troy, I’m breaking up with you.” “What! But I’m so cool!” argued Troy. “You have the f-word tattooed on your hand! That just makes you a douche!” Wally pointed out. Troy tried to come up with an awesome comeback, but he couldn’t. He made some whine-ing noises, then walked away. Artemis helped Wally up and walked him to the schools football field. They sat down on the bleachers. “Ow, careful!” said Wally. “Sorry,” Artemis replied. She sat down beside him. “You know, despite the tears, you still look good in that outfit. Even with a black eye.” Artemis gently slid her hand on to Wally’s. A single stroke made him shiver and pull away. She thought that he pull away because he was nervous, but he actually pulled away to grab something from his pocket. It was the corsage. It was crushed and looked like something an elephant would’ve thrown up, but Artemis thought it was beautiful. “This was the corsage I was talking about. It looks awesome with your dress,” explained Wally. “Your He-man boyfriend crushed it when we were fighting.” “I love it,” said Artemis. Wally gently placed it on her dress, she was right, it was beautiful. This was the moment. The one where nothing else mattered in the world. Wally didn’t want anything else in the world but to be with Artemis. He took an chance, and kissed her. Artemis didn’t pull away or anything. Instead the embraced the kiss and started hugging Wally’s neck. When the kiss was over, Wally looked into Artemis’s eyes and said, “I love you Arty.” “I love you too Wally.” THE END!!! Hope you enjoyed.Leave a comment if you want, leave a fan fic idea, maybe I'll write it. Peace out forum! Category:Blog posts